


Over and Over

by Neisha



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Biting, Bodily Fluids, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Wordcount: 100-1.000, canon realted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neisha/pseuds/Neisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their world shattered, she told him, over and over, that she loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over and Over

Warmth feathered over the edge of her awareness; fingers trailed sensuously over her naked skin. His tongue drifted over the rise of her breast, the cool breeze cooling her skin where his mouth had once been. She could feel him nip her rib cage, and then the warmth of his tongue bathing the marks before the intake of his breath chilled them. She could feel his hair, soft and silken, ghost along her sides, the tickle bringing a hushed moan from her throat.

His claw trailed slowly over her nipple, scratching softly, eliciting a rush of heat to spread from her stomach and lower, into the parts of her she desperately needed him to touch. She could feel the roughness of his fire-rat beneath her back, the rush of his breath touching places only he would ever see.

She bit her bottom lip, struggled to contain the passionate plea that demanded escape. When his tongue touched her again, her eyes shot open, her back arching off his clothes as her fingers gripped the fabric, bringing it closer to her sides. His hands caressed her inner thighs, his pleasured growl tumbling from his throat, vibrating sensually over her sensitized skin.

Moonlight shifted though the trees, splintering in the night, highlighting the pale skin of her lover. Of their own volition, her fingers tunneled through the long strands of his silver hair, her fingernails scratching tenderly along the base of his ears. His harsh intake of breath seared her skin as the heat of his mouth pulled away. She whimpered at the loss of sensation, her eyes seeking his.

Molten gold eyes searched her face, passions touch bringing a heated flush to his ivory skin, a warmth she'd never tire of seeing. The desire to taste him consumed her. Tugging him gently by the hair, she met him half way. His body blanketed hers, her lips meeting his in a brutal kiss born of fiery passion and desperate need.

She could taste herself on his tongue and smell the scent of their love on his skin. She moaned breathlessly into his mouth when he situated himself between her legs, his rigid heat pressing into the wetness he inspired. When he moved, the world stopped; she exhaled, he breathed her in. And when their world shattered, she told him, over and over, and over again, that she loved him.

In the silence of a knowing moon, he pulled her to him, his fingers ghosting reverently over her face, her image reflected in his eyes as he swore, again and again, and again, that he loved her, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. Rumiko Takahashi (and those she's given rights to) does. This drabble was written for the lj prompt 'Blanket'.


End file.
